One Blush at a Time
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: The End of School dance is here, and Danny knows who he wants to ask. So does Tucker, but who didn't know that? Kisses, blushes, and some fancy dance moves together in one action and romance packed night. Happy Summer, everyone! -Regan. Review! x3


**A/N: One-shot time! Hehehe. Fun!!! I love one-shots! Here is one that is...mood fitting, I think. Definitely. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Inspiration: Music, school, life, lots and lots of stuff:)**

**ENJOY(:**

**Smile! Hehe :))**

–

"You _are _going, right?" Tucker assured himself.

"I don't know," Danny admitted.

Sam knew as well as the back of her hand what they were talking about. The end of school dance. Which, obviously, she was _not _attending.

"Why not?" Tucker pressed.

"Well...for reasons...okay?" he snapped.

"Gosh. Could've just told me nicely you don't have a date," he muttered.

"What? I _do _as a matter of fact, have a date!" Danny retorted.

At this point, Sam tuned in now. Her first guess? Paulina or Valerie.

"Whew! Go Danny! Score one!" he said. Danny blushed and looked to his feet.

"So?" Tucker pressed. No one seemed to notice the gothic girl standing there with her head down, a shadow of hair covering her blushing face.

"...What?"

"Who is she?" Tucker said in a -duh!- type of voice, but very pressing.

"Well, see, that's the thing..."

"What's the thing? Lemme guess...she doesn't _know _you're going with her?" Tucker said sarcastically. At this point, Sam let out a laugh.

"What? No...well, sorta, yes. I haven't exactly_ asked _her yet. But I know she'll say yes...Probably...okay, probably not, but really, guys! Why must you lower my self-esteem?" he joked. Sam laughed once again.

"So who are you going to ask?" Sam said.

"Okay, fine, I'll tell you guys. Paulina said no, Valerie is a no already, and so I settled for someone else."

"Settled?" Sam muttered.

"Well, no. I didn't want to go with Paulina in the first place, Val is too....I dunno, just a no, and so my thoughts trailed, and I now know who I really want to ask. More than anyone else," he explained.

"Oh my gosh, Danny! Just say it!" Tucker was kinda mad, now.

"Nope."  
–

So the night came.

Groups were already setting up the gym, making it look extremely nice.

Danny, Tucker, and Sam were sitting, watching the large groups.  
"It does look really nice," Tucker commented.

"Hey, Tucker? Who are _you _taking, anyway?" Danny asked.

"Ahem. Well, I'm asking someone special, that's all I know, okay?"

And that ended that conversation.

Tucker sighed.

"Well, guys, I'll see you in a little. _I _have to go ask the girl who I want to bring tonight if she'll come," he said, voice all high and mighty, chin sticking out.

"See ya," Sam muttered.

Tucker walked quickly out the doors of the gym.

The gothic girl, her hair pulled up and her best friend on her side, put on a confused looking face.

"Wait. How are we going to see him later if he's going to ask someone out?" she said.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question, because I have absolutely no idea."

A little while passed, as the two just stared in awkwardness at the site being set up. Occasionally, Sam would shout something like, 'Move that over to the right,' or 'Don't fall off that ladder, there, buddy!'. (Quan did, by the way.)

Then, Danny's stomach did a little flop.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?" she asked, still staring at Quan getting up after the fall.

"Wha...would you...well, would....okay, would you..."

"Yes, Danny, I'll go to the dance with you!" she finaled, sick of his stuttering.

Danny blushed, and Sam did, too.

"That's...not what I was going to ask," he admitted.

Sam's life was entirely ruined. She revealed her secret! As her cheeks blushed, heart dropped, stomach flipped-

"Just kidding!"

Sam slapped Danny hard on the shoulder, her face a mask of fake anger.

"Gosh! Sorry!" he said, blushing still.

With that, the two rose and went back to Danny's place.

–

"Did you ask her?" Danny asked Tucker as he hung up his book bag.

"Yes, yes actually I did."

"And?" Sam pressed.

"Jazz said yes."

Danny and Sam's jaws dropped.

"What?" they said unemotionally at the same time. Tucker shrugged and walked into the kitchen to eat some more.

"Well," Sam sighed, "that was both expected and unexpected."

–

Nighttime rolled around, and it was time to get ready. Sam and Danny agreed that the dance was formal, and dresses and suits were to be worn. Flyers were sent out saying so, anyway.

They agreed on purple and black. Mainly for Sam's sake.

Jazz and Tucker? They agreed on a turquoise. Tucker said Jazz looked amazing in that color.

Danny wore the normal tuxedo suit, everything was black except his undershirt, which was a vibrant deep violet. Even his tie was black, which made it look even nicer.

Jazz wore a dress that went down to her knees. The top was light turquoise, and it faded darker and darker until the tip of the bottom was black. She accessorized by wearing a turquoise blue necklace and a black bracelet with black and silver shoes.

Tucker wore the usual tux/suit, his pants turquoise, jacket black, undershirt white, and tie turquoise. Everyone told him it didn't really match, but he said he loved it.

Now onto Sam. Her parent's tried their hardest to interfere, but she didn't let them. Her dress was the prettiest thing she had ever seen, in dress form, though.

It went about to her knees, which she hated.

But, under her knees, she wore long knee-high socks that were black and purple striped.

The dress was all black, the midriff folded a bit, but not preppily ruffled.

The shoulders were 'cut', but had only deep, deep violet showing beneath, not her shoulders. She had added that touch herself.

And lastly, the tip of the bottom she spray-painted deep purple. Striped, going down.

She wore black boots to her lower shins, but you were still able to see the knee highs. Sam wore her usual makeup, usual hair-do, and only put on a tight bracelet that was black for accessories.

And then, the best thing happened.

A knock came on the door.

"Sammykins! Someone's here for you! You never did say...who is the young gentleman taking you?" her mother beckoned.

Sam ignored her.

"Bye guys, love you!"

And then she opened the door, and gasped.

"Danny! You look...amazingly hot," she admitted.

"No...I think that's _you _you're talking about," he admitted, blushing. She nodded, and then shook her head.

"I think it needs something else," she said slyly.

"What? It looks perfect," he replied, the moonlight shining on his young face brilliantly.

"This," she uttered. Sam shut the door behind her, leaving her waving parents alone for once. Then, with one swift movement, she ripped the shoulders a little more, showing more deep violet.

"Better?"

"Definitely," Danny admitted.

With that, they walked off to Jazz's car, where she and Tucker awaited.

–

The dance started out very, very nicely.

The decorations weren't all preppy, some were in black with their large exclamations, 'SCHOOL'S OUT!' 'SCHOOL'S OUT FOR SUMMER!'

Danny and Sam danced a little, mostly with their small group of friends.

Other times, they were outside where the music was playing, as well.

"The moonlight really does look nice," Danny said, blushing deeply.

Sam nodded, actually nodded.

Most of their time together was spent talking, eating food, and dancing the night away a lot. Then, they'd go out into the parking lot and pull down streamers and throw them up in the air.

Good times, good times.

Tucker and Jazz hung out with some smart kids, and mostly danced. Tucker would usually slip away and bring back his brilliant stash of food for the pair.

Or they'd hang out with Sam and Danny.

"Wow, can you believe it?" Jazz said, depth seeping into her voice. Danny sighed, knowing something embarrassing was probably coming.

"What?" Tucker retorted.

"I've known you guys for nearly ever. Who ever thought we'd pair off?" she laughed. Sam blushed, and Danny looked away, trying to hide his cheeks the best he could.

Tucker laughed, as well.

"I know, right?" he agreed.

"Well, I think it's amazing, just so you know. Very...cute," she admitted.

"You _would _think that," Danny chuckled.

"I guess I would, huh?"

"Yeah," Sam uttered.

"So? Are we going to go dance our ninth and eleventh grade years away? Or just stay here in complete awkwardness?" Jazz joked. At once, everyone walked in to the dance with her.

–

"Thanks," Danny said, as a slow dance started. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and Sam put her arms on his shoulders.

"For what?" she asked.

"Letting you take me here, you made this time the absolute best." He blushed, and she did, too.

"Ah, well. Thanks to you, mainly. _I _wouldn't have had the guts to ask you," she admitted, which was very rare for her to do.

"Heh," he laughed.

Awkwardness surrounded them.

"So...this was really fun for you?" he asked again, trying to make conversation. He was scared.

"Yes, it was, actually."

The two glanced over to see Jazz and Tucker dancing, but not talking. Suddenly, Tucker kissed Jazz on the cheek, and she blushed.

At once, the two glanced away.

But Sam had had enough.

She leaned in, but Danny looked away. A pit fell in her stomach.

"Isn't the boy supposed to kiss the girl?" he asked smartly.

"Oh. Well, mister? What are you waiting for? Summer's already here," she said smartly, the pit gone. She cast him a look.

And then, he leaned in to her lips, and Sam and Danny kissed for the first time...ever.

When the song ended, they looked around them.

The DJ cast a look.

"Do you want me to play another one, or are you going outside like the rest of them?" he said.

Then, they realized they were the only four people in the room.

"No wonder it felt so alone in here," Sam muttered, walking away to the outdoors, hand in hand with Danny.

–

"We should head home, don't you think?" Jazz asked them. Sam downcast her eyes to hide her disappointment.

"Yeah, I think so, too. After all, we are the only ones still here," Tucker agreed. Danny sensed something was wrong with his girlfriend.

"You guys go. Danny Phantom has some deeds to do," he said finally.

"Oh. Okay, then. Have...fun?" Jazz said. Tucker waved, and winked at Danny when Sam was looking away.

Danny waited until the car drove out of sight to look at Sam.

And when he did, he blushed some more.

"What's Danny Phantom have to do?" she asked meekly.

"I think he owes the girl of his dreams a little _something something_."

"Paulina?" she joked.

"Oh you know it," he joked back.

Danny lifted her off her feet and they flew, together, to Sam's house.

–

"Danny? Why here?" she asked.

"Well, I have to let you go sooner or later," he admitted.

She nodded, then blushed.

"Thanks for everything."

Sam looked up.

"What?" she asked reflexively.

"You dealt with the fact I wouldn't admit this, and _still _helped me with ghost hunting," he said, making it clear.

"Oh. _That_. It wasn't _so _hard," she said, blushing and kicking some gravel beneath her feet. It seemed almost like she was a normal girl, now that her and Danny were together. Not normal as in preppy, but normal as in, she knew what love felt like. Normal.

"I'm still not normal, you know," she informed him.

"Never."

And with that, they kissed one last time, Sam holding the door shut from her nosy parents.

Blushes coming back, and their romance developed, one blush at a time.

**A/N: Okay, guys. Tell me the truth about how you liked it. I think it might've lacked a little in the beginning, but the end pulled it off. I know some of you don't like TxJ, but I do and I needed something for Jazz to do, as well. Sorry. **

**Review, please! **

**I hope you enjoyed this, and one more thing: **

**This, I wanted to make just in time for the end of school years, you know, the last dances.**

**So:**

_**HAPPY SUMMER, EVERYONE! **_

**Xx. **

**Review! **

**=) **


End file.
